


Пробелы в образовании

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Not Romance, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 5 марта 2008 года.Юный принц Вэйн имеет пробелы в сексуальном образовании и собирается восполнить их с помощью Судей-Магистров.





	Пробелы в образовании

Юный принц Вэйн, совершенно определённо, был просто ангельски красив. По крайней мере, Берган бы в этом совершенно уверен. Темные волосы, даже на вид очень мягкие, умные глаза, словно видящие насквозь, обманчивая подростковая хрупкость... И все это надёжно прячет за собой стальной характер, острый ум и дьявольскую интуицию. Даже в двенадцать лет самый младший из дома Солидор ясно давал понять, что вырастет в настоящего Императора. Грозу других стран, женщин и...  
И не только женщин. Судья Берган в сердцах сплюнул на пол, не сбавляя шага. Он и раньше замечал за собой отсутствие интереса к "слабому" полу, но угораздило же так попасть. По ночам ему снился мало того, что несовершеннолетний мальчик, так еще и принц. За развращение малолетних можно было лишиться звания и всех перспектив разом, за попытку не так посмотреть на Вэйна Солидора на глазах его братьев или, упоси Боги, Императора, можно было лишиться шкуры. Буквально.  
Нет, ради собственного спокойствия и с определенным облегчением Берган выяснил, с помощью борделя в Нижнем Аркадисе, что встает у него не только на маленьких мальчиков. Точнее даже, ни один мальчик его там не заинтересовал, в отличии от пары темноволосых мужчин и одной женщины с пронзительными черными глазами. Но все же, это не помешало ему, уже позже в казарме, мечтать об аристократичных тонких пальцах, уверенно сжимающих рукоять меча, о том как шелком текут волнистые волосы, когда мальчик чуть наклоняет голову, улыбаясь или как обжигает, даже сквозь доспех, узкая ладонь, когда Вэйн благодарит его за очередную небольшую услугу.  
И именно это гонит Судью выполнять любую прихоть принца, замирая, когда Вэйн на него смотрит. Даже самую дикую, как сейчас. И кому бы двинуть в челюсть за то, что мальчик становится юношей и интересуется всем тем, чем положено интересоваться детям в его возрасте. Вот только Солидора не купить сказками про приносящих деток Чокобо. И тогда, когда нормальные будущие мужчины тайком первый раз дрочат под одеялом, вздрагивая от любого звука, Вэйн Солидор имел наглость потребовать демонстрации.  
Боги, одна попытка осознать весь абсурдный ужас ситуации, и пора бежать в ближайшую лечебницу. Или в отшелники на задворках Империи.  
Именно поэтому, думать себе Берган не позволяет. Идет по коридору, пока на глаза ему не попадается недавно закончивший нести караул Судья Габрант. Уставший, а от этого еще более скупой на слова и напряженный. Дворняжке тяжелее остальных дается служба во дворце.  
Зато он и не откажет просьбе третьего принца.  
Приятно думать, что Вэйн выбрал его именно поэтому.

Судья Габрант в самом деле только кивнул, даже не потружившись снять шлем.  
Когда они вошли в личные покои принца Вэйна, тот лежал на столе, болтая ногами в воздухе. А перед ним светилось схематическое изображение тактической задачки, хорошо знакомой Бергану. Именно на ней срезалось на прошлой неделе большая часть его сокурсников. А мальчик загружал последние строчки своего решения, небрежно водя ручкой по символам панели управления.  
А потом поднял глаза, улыбаясь.   
\- Господа Судьи мне что-нибудь посоветуют?  
Разумеется, советы в военных вопросах - одна из обязанностей Судей высших должностей, но Берган точно знал, что Судья Габрант специализируется совершенно в другой области. Что не помешало ему выдать довольно не плохое - на проходной балл - решение. Пусть немного не уклюжее и не учитывающее некоторые не бросающиеся в глаза мелочи.  
Потом, под присталным взглядом Вэйна, Берган поделился правельным решением. В конце-концов, он его не просто помнил, но и понимал.  
А принц только наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Оба решения не плохи, но не верны. И Судья Берган, вы должны понимать, что план действий, известный всем, включая противника, никуда не годиться.  
Полупрозрачные модельки короблей на макете ожили, завязался бой, который учитель тактики в академии неприменно назвал бы обрасцово показательным, но Солидор уже не смотрел туда. Он сел, свесив ноги со стола, положил руки на колени, словно собрался отвечать урок, и произнес:  
\- Судья Габрант, пологаю, Судья Берган не сообщил вам причину моего желания видеть вас. Дело в том, что мне указали на некоторые пробелы в моем образовании, касательно сексуального воспитания, и, поскольку у меня нет возможности общаться со сверстниками, чтобы получать информацию традиционным образом и пытаться отлечить истину от предубеждений, а включать в распорядок дня уроки еще и по этому вопросу было бы слишком обременительно, я хочу раз и на всегда покончить с этим, пронаблюдав этот процесс. Ради экономии времени. И я пологаю, что вы и Берган будете идеальными демонстрантами.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
Даже Бергану, который знал зачем их позвали, голос Вэйна почти гипнотизировал. Габранту явно пришлось хуже. Только мальчик продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Вы с Берганом идеальные кандидаты, на мой взгляд, для того, чтобы продемонстрировать мне как занимаются сексом. Мне, к сожалению, надо готовится к визиту дипломатической миссии из Розаррии и говорят, там будет мой ровестник и я не могу ни тратить время на изучение этого вопроса по учебникам, ни позволить не знать о данном вопросе ничего, на случай если Аль-Сид Маргрейс поднимет эту тему в разговоре.  
Судя по тому, как слегка остекленел взгляд Судьи Габранта - два двенадцатилетних мальчишки, обсуждающих вопросы секса на приеме у императора просто не укладывались в его голове. И все же, он попробовал возразить:  
\- Но, мой лорд, гораздо более естественным было бы изучать секс между мужчиной и женщиной...  
\- Я думал об этом, - Вэйн кивнул, а потом продолжил тем же тоном, каким в девять объяснял Бергану, почему Чокобо не приносят детей. - Но вам должно быть известно, что женщины гораздо серьезнее относятся к данному процессу. Мало того, что просить леди учавствовать в образовательной демонстрации было бы не слишком благородно, не думаю, что у вас есть знакомая, на которой вы будете готовы жениться, после такого, порочущего ее девичью честь акта.  
\- Возможно, нам стоит позвать Судью Дрейс, - Берган поклонился, прижав руку к груди, просто чтобы не было слишком заметно усмешки. Дрейс он не переносил еще больше, чем Габранта, хотя прекрасно знал, что сокурсница влюблена в проклятого беженца, как кошка.  
\- Судью Дрейс? - принц задумчиво свел брови, но Габрант опередил все расспросы:  
\- Это не слишком удачная шутка, Судья Берган. Возможно, в самом деле не стоит вмешивать в это девушек. Но всегда можно пригласить шлю.. - он запнулся, вспомнив с кем разговаривает. - Людей, зарабатывающих подобным на жизнь. Мой лорд.  
\- Матушка, - поучающе заметил Вэйн и Берган почти увидел, как захлопывается дверца ловушки, которую Габрант только что сам и расставил. - Крайне проитв моего общения со шлюхами из Нижнего Аркадиса или прогулкам на ту территорию. Вы, Судья Габрант, можете попробовать уговорить ее изменить свое мнение, но я от подобных легкомысленных действий предпочитаю воздерживаться. Как и от попыток матушку обмануть. Особенно не имея в распоряжении ее ресурсов.  
В самом деле, дворняжке из Ландиса и пытаться тяфкать в сторону Селены Карудас, третьей жены Императора Грамиса, было опасно. Женщина, которую за глаза иначе, как Клинок Дома Карудас, не называли и не за умение владеть мечем, а за острый, как бритва, язычек, держала под каблуком треть всего Департамента судейства и, поговаривали, будет иметь весомый голос при назначении следующего поколения Судей Магистров, вполне могла не просто лишить Габранта даже надежды на карьерный рост, но и выкинуть его, переспорив мужа, из столицы.  
А уж унизить публично, исключительно словестно, так точно бы не поленилась.  
\- Вы, конечно, можете отказаться, - тем временем вкрадчиво проговорил мальчик. Конечно мог. Берган даже надеелся на это. Потому что Судья, который отказывается исполнить приказ одного из Дома Солидор и гила ломоного не стоит. Но Габрант только отвел глаза.  
\- Я боюсь, что не совсем уверен, что смогу в достаточной степени исполнить ваше пожелание, - Судья многозначительно посмотрел на коллегу, словно пытаясь сказать, что Берган вовсе не был сексуальной мечтой всей академии.  
\- Ничего страшного, - принц улыбнулся, на этот раз ободряюще. - Берган уверил меня, что в состоянии исполнить активную роль и достаточно владеет вопросом, чтобы избавить вас от повреждений.   
На этот раз рука в белой перчатке легла на руку Габранта. А тот даже не заметил в какой момент мальчик слез со стола. Только еще с минуту изучал пол, потом перчатку. И только после этого сказал, выдавил даже.  
\- Как будет угодно Вашему Величеству.  
\- Славно.  
Вэйн улыбнулся сцепив пальцы рук почти в молитвенном жесте. На взгляд Бергана - просто ослепительно. Сиятельный Вэйн Солидор. Под его взглядом у Бергана бы встало и на Дрейс.   
И на какой-то отвратительно долгий миг Судье показалось, что в этой комнате так думает не только он один.

Судя по тому, как быстро и без раздумий Габрант начал снимать доспехи, Берган понял, что тот собирается отделаться от малоприятной процедуры как можно быстрее. Избавившись от тяжелого металла, Ноа так же решительно снял верхнюю темную рубашку, но при этом явно собирался остаться в нижней и в штанах. Однако Теодор Берган не собирался позволять испортить удовольствие принцу. Он подошел почти вплотную к Габранту и, задирая на нем рубашку, принялся пояснять Вэйну, повернув голову в пол-оборота:  
\- Дама обычно снимает с себя всю одежду, чтобы кавалер мог насладиться ее красотой, да, Судья?  
Габрант скрипнул зубами, но послушно поднял руки, позволяя снять последнее.  
\- Лучшее начало – это нежная любовная прелюдия, - продолжал разглагольствовать вошедший во вкус Берган. – Поцелуи должны быть нежными и страстными.  
\- Очень любопытно, - благожелательно откликнулся Вэйн, приглашая к продолжению.  
\- Только без языка, - прошипел Габрант. – Откушу.   
Первый поцелуй вышел сухим и неловким. Берган прижался губами к плотно сомкнутому рту Судьи. Подаваться упрямый ландисиец не собирался и выражать страсть сверх того, что его обязало любопытство принца, тоже. Но Бергана тоже было сложно переупрямить. Одной рукой он придержал Ноа за талию, а другой скользнул пальцами за резинку штанов. «Дама» ощутимо напряглась, но Берган хорошо знал, что делает. Ради принца Вэйна он готов был на гораздо большее, чем служить живым наглядным пособием в демонстрации радостей интимной сферы. Теодор положил ладонь на член партнера, обхватил его пальцами и погладил головку. То ли от удивления, то ли от неожиданного удовольствия Габрант приоткрыл рот, и Берган снова поцеловал его. На этот раз получилось намного лучше, потому что, поддавшись ласке, Ноа не сопротивлялся, позволяя покусывать губы, толкаться языком в нёбо. Они целовались не очень долго, но Габрант отвечал все более пылко, пока ладонь Бергана скользила вверх-вниз по его горячему, тяжелому члену.   
С трудом оторвавшись от разошедшегося Судьи, Теодор продолжил лекцию задыхающимся шепотом:  
\- Еще один момент, о котором не должен забывать учтивый кавалер, желающий оставить приятные воспоминания, - дама тоже должна получить свою часть удовольствия.  
Он провел языком по шее Габранта, прикусил сосок, потом лизнул его. Для Ноа это было маловато, чтобы успеть насладиться касаниями, - Берган понимал, но, в конце концов, главное, чтобы Вэйн получил основное представление о процессе, а не прихоти ландисийца. Те не менее, не упомянуть о хорошем способе удовлетворить потребности партнера, Берган попросту не мог. И проще был показать, чем объяснять. Берган опустился на колени, и взял в рот. Ему показалось, что Габрант охнул от неожиданности. Скосив глаза, Теодор заметил, что тот ухватился одной рукой за край стола. Любознательный Вэйн присел рядом на корточки, чтобы видеть все до мельчайших подробностей. И Ноа надолго не хватило. В какой-то момент, оттолкнув голову курсанта, он перехватил свой член и, отвернувшись, содрогнулся в оргазме.

В какой-то момент, оттолкнув голову курсанта, он перехватил свой член и, отвернувшись, содрогнулся в оргазме. Теплая сперма сочилась меж пальцев, и Ноа, едва прошел шок от полученного удовольствия, в ужасе задумался о том, как и куда ему… не на ковер же в кабинете принца… Но предусмотрительный Берган, знающий чего хочет, тут же заставил его разжать руку и забрал семя. Свободную ладонь он опустил на спину Габранта, как раз на ложбинку между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться. Еще не придя в себя, Ноа подчинился. Он почувствовал, как теплые жесткие пальцы прошлись по позвонкам, скользнули в ложбинку между ягодицами. Ему стало страшно, хотя голова еще кружилась от резкого, почти мучительного оргазма.  
«Интересно, он девственник?», - с неожиданным любопытством подумал Берган, приспуская штаны с Габранта и свои. Теодор так и остался полностью одетым, но для сути демонстрации это было неважно.  
\- Подготовить, - хриплым от нетерпения голосом пояснил он для Вэйна, когда принялся размазывать сперму по промежности напряженного и застывшего как статуя Ноа. – Если ваша дама невинна, первое соитие может быть для нее очень мучительным. И тогда используются специальные кремы…  
Вэйн серьезно кивнул, запоминая каждое слово, каждое движение. Но, похоже, знания Бергана тоже были больше теоретическими, чем практическими. Габрант почувствовал это на своей шкуре, когда курсант слишком торопливо пробивался в него. Пугать принца негодующими ругательствами не хотелось, поэтому единственное, что Ноа мог себе позволить злое, болезненное шипение сквозь зубы. Склонив голову, уперевшись ладонями в стол, ландисиец морщился, но терпел. И когда Берган наконец сумел преодолеть тугое кольцо мышц и вошел, насколько смог, Габрант не выдержал и сдавленно рыкнул, лишь бы не вскрикнуть. Руки у него дрожали, и Ноа прогнулся еще ниже, чтобы как-то облегчить жуткое, болезненное чувство в анусе. И закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как не отрываясь смотрит на него младший Солидор. Когда Берган закончил, спина Габранта была неприятно-влажной от пота, и виски, и шея.

\- Мой лорд, - Берган отстранился, как только дыхание восстановилось и Габрант сразу же сполз на колени, уже не думая о ковре. Ни о чем, в отличии от более молодого коллеги не думая. - Все получилось так, как вы хотели?  
Судья Берган, торопливо заправив штаны тоже опустился, приклонил колени даже, столько в его движениях было восхищения, перед принцем.  
Вэйн, щеки которого горели, а зрачки сузились, кивнул, улыбнулся ободряюще, когда Берган поцеловал торжественно его запястье. И, к счастью, все еще не достаточно понял, похоже, нюансы. Слава богам, что не достаточно, потому что только непоправимость подобных действий мешала Судье сгрести мальчика в объятья и попробовать на сколько приятнее будет чувствовать его нежную кожу, ласкать его, а не этого мерзавца Габранта член.

Но нет, принц просто обернулся ко второму Судье.  
\- С вами все в порядке, Габрант? - интерес мешался с заботой. Впрочем, возможно он так же беспокоился бы о доверенном ему щенке. И словно в унисон мыслям Ноа, мальчик погладил короткие, мокрые от пота, свелые волосы.  
Судья Габрант только вздохнул. Хороший контраст, черт бы его побрал... Только бы не было крови, только бы Берган не стал упоменать девственную плеву. Сейчас выбить ему пару зубов было бы проблемой. Когда маленькие пальчики провели по его виску, Судья понял, что без ответа его не отпустят. И вовсе не хотелось теряться в этой иллюзии нежности. В конце концов, что этот мальчик, лишенный общества сверстников, с родителями, от которых не дождешься и ласкового прикосновения, окруженного сомнительной морали ублюдками, может знать о ней. 

\- Все в порядке, мой лорд. Я все же не леди, и не так хрупок.  
Принц наклонил голову на бок, ловя взгляд Габранта. Словно странный урок был не закончен.  
\- Конечно, это дает вам некоторые приимущества, - мальчик задумчиво укусил кончик собственного пальца, но, быстро опомнившись, опустил руки. - Мне жаль, что я не могу адекватно оценить ваше согласие мне помочь на данный момент, и остается надеется только на ваше благорозумие, прося не упоминать об этом инциденте моим братьям или родителям.  
Габрант только кивнул. Рассказать как Берган имел его на столе в кабинете Вэйна Солидора? Даже под пытками он не проронит об этом и слова!

Берган буркнул что-то согласное с несколько меньшим энтузиазмом. Впрочем, и он понимал, чего может им стоит подобная "шалость".  
Вэйн же, услышав то, что хотел, поднялся благосклонно оперевшись на предложенную руку Бергана и продолжил.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы унижать любого из вас какими-то материальными благодарностями, - мальчик кивнул, словно соглашаясь с самим собой. - Но слово Солидора дороже любых денег. Я, Вэйн Солидор, благодарю вас, Ноа Габрант.  
Мальчик наклонился и церемонно поцеловал того в лоб удивленно моргающего молодого мужчину.  
\- Вы можете покинуть мои покои, когда сочтете нужным. Судья Берган, у меня запланирована поездка на чокобо по окресностям, которые мне не позволено совершать без сопровождения. Если вы не заняты...  
\- Буду счастлив, мой лорд. 

Габрант, прислонившись спиной к столу смотрел им в след, забыв подумать о том, что лет через пять ему может очень пригодиться благодарность Солидора, без которой сложно добиться высоких должностей в департаменте судейства. Вместо этого он думал о том, как неприятно иметь с Теодором Берганом хоть что-то общее и в чем-то его понимать. И еще о том, что маленькие мальчики должны оставаться детьми, а не казаться миниатюрными и черезчур умными мужчинами, иначе слишком сложно относится к ним как к детям. И тогда поцелуи смогут оставаться выражением невинной благодарности и можно будет не тупить в картину на стене гадая, какого черта, после такого сомнительного секса...  
А над его головой, голубые голографические кораблики на голову разбили своих красных врагов, и теперь в воздухе мерчали только слова.  
"Победа. Потери минимальны. Статистический результат..."


End file.
